Together
by strawhatgi
Summary: Ace tells Sabo and Luffy a story about his adventure.


_"I was there watching him – again. I knew I shouldn't, but I used to like it. I liked seen him grow. I liked seen him smile and laugh. I liked to look at him and thinking how much I could not regret my choice, the choice that took away my life. But it really doesn't matter, because that choice saved him. So, I was watching him sing and eat while his crew and some other friends of them were having a party to celebrate another victory. The skeleton was playing Blink's Sake on the piano, while Luffy and the reindeer were dancing with sticks in their nose. The swordsman was having a drinking contest with a punk-green-haired guy and the navigator. The cook was flirting with a girl, that was ignoring him and chatting with the archeologist and a fishman. The robot was talking with some other big guys and the liar was telling some cute-small-guys a tale. Far from the mess of Luffy's crew was a blond guy with a dark heat and google-eyes watching with a sad look. For me he seemed stupid, cause since it was a party he should have been having fun, not crying on the backstage. Well, seemed that Luffy noticed the guy and went to talk to him. They got out of the party and went to the beach where the ship was harbored. I followed them. While I was walking behind I could see the differences between the three of us. Luffy's steps on the sand were funny, never following a line or something, like he was always walking to different ways at the same time. The blond guy's steps were all lined up with class, and it was like he had his life organized and a line to follow, and my steps where unseen, since I was not there for real. It made me feel sad for some reason. Guess I really wanted to be there with them._

 _\- Look! It's a crabby! – said Luffy running, leaving me and the blond guy behind._

 _The guy stopped and started staring Luffy with sad eyes. I knew what was coming, but I couldn't allow him to talk about that – about me – with Luffy, who took too long to be fine with what happened. Only I knew how much nightmares he had, how much he cried, how much he blamed himself and regretted. I couldn't allow this guy to bring it all back just because. I instinctively grabbed his arm, but then I remembered that he could feel nothing. Suddenly his head turned in my direction, like he could see me, like he could feel me. His eyes were full of tears ready to fall. I didn't want him to make Luffy cry, but I also didn't want him to cry. So, I hugged him, and wished from the bottom of my heart that he could feel it. I don't know if he could in the end, but then Luffy started talking. His voice was low and he had a sad smile in his face. He was poking the crabby with a stick._

 _\- You know, - he started without looking to the guy – sometimes I feel like he is still here taking care of me. And I don't know if he really is, but makes me feel happy. I don't want him to be alone wherever he is._

 _I stared him ready to cry. I never cry, but Luffy has the ability of making me cry for everything. The guy stared him too._

 _\- I know you feel guilty about what happened, but you shouldn't. I miss him and if I could I would do everything to take him back, but I can't. I can't change the past, and I also can't regret what happened. Ace gave his life to protect me, and if I regret it would be like being ungrateful with what he did. He saved me, and gave me the chance of been here. He gave me the chance to become stronger. He gave me the chance to fulfill my dreams._

 _\- Luffy… - I said without noticing. I was so deeply happy and sad at the same time, but more than that I was proud of how much my little brother growth._

 _\- So – he continued – let's just say "thanks" to Ace and let the sadness for behind. Let's make memories, so when we found him again we can tell him our adventures while he tells us his! – he raised his head and smiled._

 _The blond stared the sky with a single tear falling to his cheek and both of them said to the most shining star:_

 _\- Thank you, Ace."_

\- … So that is the story? You have nothing better to tell? – He poked his nose.

\- You know, there is not much to do when you are dead. All my stories are about you guys! – I scream.

\- There WERE nothing to do, but now WE are here TOGETHER! – He smiled.

\- And why the hell I am referred as "the blond guy"? I have a name, you know! – The other one yelled.

\- Oh you shut up! I wasn't even expecting you to be ALIVE at that time.

\- It's not my fault that I was busy SAVING THE WORLD!

\- Well, you should have saved my ass before saving the world!

\- It's your fault for follow this Blackbeard guy!

\- Stop fighting both of you! Geez, what's your problem? We are together now, so we should be having fun and adventures!

\- We have nothing to do here, Luffy. We are dead.

\- THEEEN let's play **pirates**! And this time both of you are going to **join my crew!** – He shouted and smiled.


End file.
